greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
I Want You With Me
is the second episode of the tenth season and the 198th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy . Short Summary The fight continues to save those affected by the storm, Callie makes a bold decision regarding her relationship, and the doctors come together upon receiving devastating news. Full Summary Bailey and Owen are checking Webber's intestines. Derek and Shane are still operating on Heather. Cristina, Alex and Meredith are in Meredith's room. Cristina asks if Richard wrote Meredith in his will, and she says that if Richard has given his house to Meredith, Meredith can give it to her as she needs a house. "He's not my father, I've been telling me this for yours," Meredith says, adding that she thinks Richard is feeling guilty because he busted up her parents' marriage. "That's not my problem," she says, but Alex says it is now. Cristina says that sticking Meredith with the end of life care decision seems like family to her. Alex jokes that Richard could really be her father, and he goes back to the ER. Meredith gets a call, but Cristina picks up the phone. After listening for a while, she asks: "And how about Brooks?". Catherine steps out of the elevator, and Jackson, who had been waiting for her, says that he is fine. He then updates her on Richard's condition. When he says that Bailey took him to the OR, she walks away. Heather is deteriorating, and Derek tells her he needs Hunt. As Shane walks out to get Owen, Derek starts CPR. In Richard's OR, Bailey says that the bowels are completely clean. As they think about rechecking things, Catherine bursts into the gallery and through the intercom, she starts yelling at Bailey for getting Richard into the OR when his cardic status hasn't stabilized. She tries to get Owen on her side, but he tells her to stay quiet. Richard's heart gets unstable. "There's a surprise for you!" Catherine says and she once again yells to close him up, when Shane comes in to get Owen. As Catherine yells once again, Bailey says she'll close, and Owen leaves with Shane. As they come back into Derek's OR, Derek, who gave up CPR, looks at them with teary eyes. Shane leaves the OR to get some fresh air in the hallway, where Jackson asks him how Brooks is doing. Shane then runs away, and Owen comes outside too. He shakes his to head to tell Jackson that Heather didn't make it. Alex convinces a firefighter who just gave blood to slow down. A crying Jo appears, and she tells him that Heather didn't make it. He takes her hand and they walk away. From the scrub room, Leah watches how a nurse is covering up Heather's body. Owen tells Cristina that he'll give the interns the night off, and she says she's sorry about Heather. Stephanie comes running towards him, and she says that she has to put in a chest tube in Lydia. Owen says Cristina will take over, and she asks why, as she can handle a chest tube. By the look his and Cristina's faces, she realizes Heather died. Jackson asks April to scrub in with him, now the interns aren't working anymore. As April wants to start a conversation with him, a crying Stephanie shows up, and he hugs her. April looks disappointed, and Matthew, who's standing in the ER waiting room, notices this. Owen is in Meredith's room, and he tells her that Richard stabilized once Bailey closed up. Meredith asks if Bailey closed up because his vitals tanked, or because Catherine was yelling at her. Before he can answer, an emotional Derek wants into the room. Arizona asks Callie, who is watching with her wedding ring, if she heard about Brooks. Callie ignores her, and she asks to have a conversation. "Not now," Callie says, but Arizona starts talking anyway. "Telling everyone, I guess I deserved that, but if we...," Arizona tries, but Callie interrupts, saying she said not now. In the ambulance bay, Matthew is putting stuff into his ambulance. "You heading back out?" April asks. He says that he gets that she wants Matthew, and that he gave her no choice to say no to his proposal because he did it in front of a lot of people. "You wanna say no," he says, and when she doesn't answer, he gets inside his ambulance. Arizona enters her apartment. Neither Callie nor Sofia are there, and when she walks into her bedroom, she sees that every piece of Callie's clothing disappeared. Sofia's clothes are gone too. While holding his son, Derek talks about the surgery. He says that they called Heather's mother to tell her that Heather was injured. When she'll arrive at the hospital, he'll tell her that her daughter died. Meredith tells him to pick up Zola from daycare and bring her to the babysitter, whom she'll call. She also tells him to tell the interns to hang around until Heather's mother arrives. "Give me the baby," she says, which he does. Cristina tells a nurse that she'll continue to monitor Lydia, who lost a lot of blood. Lydia is worried about her house, but Cristina says that she should rest and not worry about her house. Owen tells Catherine that she cannot scream at his doctors, but as soon as she sees Bailey, this is exactly what she starts doing. She thinks that Bailey opened up Richard because she feels guilty for having called him a drunk who ruined her life. She yells at Bailey to go to a priest instead of trying to fix her guilt by doing something that could end his life. Bailey walks away, and Catherine demands access to Richard's chart. Derek tells that the interns that he'll be back in an hour, and he says that they can't tell her mother that she died. He will do that, so they have to keep the mother busy with Heather stories until he gets back. That way, she'll have the feeling that Heather died among friends when he tells her the bad news. He walks away, and Jo asks the others who's going to wait. Stephanie says she can't, as her face will tell. Shane walks away too, when Leah says she won't wait either. Jo then decides they'll all way together. Callie and Sofia walk into Meredith's room. She asks Cristina to watch Sofia while she gets her laptop. She tells them that she and Sofia will spend the night at a hotel. "And then what?" Cristina asks, but Callie doesn't know yet. While Callie gets her laptop, Meredith says they can't let her stay at a hotel. April asks Jackson if the patient is the woman whose firefighter fiancé was missing for a while, and he says it is. While they operate, April tries to talk, but he snaps at her every time. Derek and Zola enter the house, and a crying Callie is lying on the sofa. She tells him that Meredith told her to spend the night in the house, and that she put Sofia down in Zola's bed, saying she can still move her. Bailey tells Meredith that she may be too close to Richard to see the case clearly, and Meredith says she can't see it clearly either. Bailey says that it's probably best to go with the more conservative approach and that Catherine is reviewing his charts and labs. "If she wants to make the decisions, then maybe she should," Meredith says. Cristina tells Owen that she put in a chest tube in Lydia and that she's watching her. Owen confesses that he wishes he had known it when it was the last time they were together, so he could've done things a little differently. As he describes their last time together (they knocked a plate off the counter and he had to clean up the shards), Cristina agrees it wasn't exactly their best work, even calling it awful. In the next scene, they are making out in an on-call room. Callie is drunk and she gets emotional. "Why is everything so horrible?" she asks, and she apologizes for having almost drunk all of his wine. He says it's all hers, and she empties the bottle in her hand. He says he'll open another one. Arizona tells a nurse to page Callie 911, but the nurse tells her she can't without a patient emergency. "Look at me. Does this look like this is not an emergency?" she yells, and Alex comes over to calm her down. She tells him that Callie took off with Sofia and then convinces him to page Callie 911. Jackson and April tell Brian and Sasha that her organs are failing. April tells that they hope that powerful antibiotics will stop the process. Sasha realizes she might not make it, and Brian tells them that they want to get married now. As a nurse takes away baby Bailey, Cristina enters Meredith's room, and she tells her that Arizona is yelling at nurses because she doesn't know where Callie and Sofia are. Meredith thinks they should tell Arizona that they are at her house, but Cristina thinks they should respect Callie's wish to have some space. "They're both our friends, we shouldn't take sides," Cristina says, but Meredith replies that telling Arizona isn't taking sides. As Cristina takes off her shoes, Meredith notices something in Cristina's hair and asks her what happened, but Cristina doesn't want to answer. The interns are trying to come up with Heather stories to tell Heather's mother. Shane stays silent, feeling guilty about what happened. Arizona enters Meredith's room because Meredith paged her. She thinks something is wrong with the baby, but Meredith says she just wanted to tell that Callie and Sofia are at her house tonight because she needs space. As Meredith tells her that she knows that she won't go to the house, Arizona walks away, doing exactly what Meredith thought she wouldn't do. "Is "I told you so" inappropriate?" Cristina asks. Jackson is on the phone to try to get a priest for Sasha and Brian's wedding. He tells the person on the phone to call him back when his mother comes over. She tells him that Richard is hanging on by a thread. Jackson tells her that he gets that she's as scared as she's ever been, but marching around the hospital telling people that they're incompetent won't help her. He says they'll take good care of both Richard and her, and they hug. Catherine says that she's going to move Richard to another hospital when he's stable. Cristina tells Owen that she's waiting for an OR to open up for Lydia. He thanks her for before. He's glad they've given each other a better last memory, but she says that if they'd really thought it through, that Wednesday on the counter wasn't really the last time. She whispers in his ear what was, and they run off to an on-call room again. It's dark in Meredith's room, and outside, Leah, Stephanie and Jo are trying to see if Meredith is asleep. "Keep your voices down, she's sleeping," Jo says. "No she's not," Meredith says, and she puts on the lights. They are looking for Derek, as they think he can tell them something nice about Heather so they can say that to her mother. They were thinking about the cases Heather worked on, but Meredith says that Heather's mother won't give a crap about the cases. Meredith tells them which story she told George's mother when he died. The interns leave, and Jackson comes in. He tells her what his mother is going to do if Meredith lets her decide. She asks to get him a wheelchair, but he doesn't think it's a good idea. April comes in, and she tells him that all chaplins left the hospital for the storm victims. Alex asks if anyone saw Brian, his patient. April says Brian is getting married. Alex asks her to tell the firefighters to stay in their beds, because they keep getting off even though they're injured. He leaves, and Meredith asks April to get her a wheelchair, but she just walks away. Cristina tells Owen that they can't be just friends, as they'll continue to have sex. "Just because I am the one who said it was time, doesn't mean this is easy for me. This is not easy for me," she says as she starts crying. Meredith, who's in a wheelchair, and Bailey are in the ICU with Richard, thinking about the best course of treatment. "You always taught us: "When you know, you know"," Meredith says to Richard. Bailey confesses that she still thinks that there's something wrong inside his abdomen, and letting it get worse to give his heart some rest, is even worse. Meredith then takes her phone to book an OR for her, so Bailey can explore Richard's abdomen again. Cristina enters Meredith's room, where Alex is holding the baby. She heard that Richard is being opened up again, and she promises Meredith not to say anything about it. "But, be clear, when you're making these decisions for me, give my heart at least 24 hours to recover before you cut me stem to stern," Cristina says. Alex asks if Meredith is Cristina's health proxy, and not Owen. "Who's yours?" Meredith asks. He hasn't any, as he never turned in the papers. Cristina proposes Meredith can be his, but Meredith asks why she's selling her to Alex when she thinks she's making the wrong decision all the time. Cristina tells her to stop being insecure, as just because she doesn't agree with Meredith's decision, she still respects what she thinks. "I can hold more than one point of view in my mind. I am mature," Cristina says, but Meredith says she doesn't believe. Alex then tells Cristina that she can be his proxy and that he trusts her judgement when something happens to him. Cristina gets paged to operate on Lydia. Catherine heard that Richard is going to the OR again and she wants to go scream in the gallery again. Jackson tries to stop her. "He didn't choose you to make his decision, he chose Meredith," Jackson says, but Catherine keeps on walking. Alex is eating in a lounge and he tells Jo that ambulances are on their way to the ER with new patients. She wants to come with him, saying she doesn't need the night off. She confesses that it turns out that the interns aren't really a tight group. Alex says that that's just what she thinks, but if it's time, she'll be glad she has them. "Someone died, shouldn't this be the time?" Jo asks. He jokingly asks if she's not going to cry to them when they break up and she has to take her crap out of his house. She says that she never leaves more than a change of underwear and a toothbrush at someone's house, and she jokes that she will be dumping him. He then takes a bottle of liquor, saying it'll help them. Jackson is acting as a priest in Brian and Sasha's room. April is touched by the words he's saying. The interns are drinking, and Stephanie says that she's the worst person she's ever met. "Shut up," Shane says, and they're surprised he's talking. They try to focus on Heather stories again, but nothing comes up. "How is it that we spent this much time together and we don't really know anything about each other?" Leah asks, and Jo then proposes to play circle of trust. Leah then confesses that her mother shortly dated Mark Sloan, and he helped her to get in the program. As Leah and Stephanie start bickering about it, Jo tells them that she was a street kid. Stephanie asks her to teach her how to shoplift, as it'll help her in the OR to have calm hands under pressure, but Jo says only Leah could handle it. Stephanie then declares that she went through college on a cheerleading scholarship. Shane stays silent. At Meredith's house, Arizona is yelling at a drunk Callie that Sofia is her baby too, who yells back that she had to talk her into wanting to have the baby. "I had to talk you into marriage!" Arizona yells. "Yeah, because I knew it would be a mistake and you know what, it was!" Callie yells. Outside on the front porch, Derek is holding Zola and Sofia, looking at the stars with them. Stephanie is doing a cheerleading dance and ends up in a split on the floor. They're all laughing and cheering when a woman comes in, asking them about her daughter, Heather Brooks. Owen and Bailey are checking Webber's intestines again, and Bailey then discovers necrotic tissue on the pancreas. She asks someone to call Meredith to tell her that "when you know, you know". April watches Brian and Sasha from outside the room, and Jackson comes over too. She tries to talk to him, but he snaps again. "Why are you snapping at me all day?" she asks. He tries to deny this. "I'm sorry I asked the question. It obviously made you really uncomfortable and I guess that's my answer. There's no need to beat a dead horse," April says. "You didn't want me when I was okay, when I wanted you. Now you just want me now, because you're in something that is real, and that scares the crap out of. Marry this guy because you want to make a life with him, or don't and move on, but none of this has to do with me. This is entirely about you," he says, and he walks away. Leah, Shane and Jo are in the waiting room with Heather's mother. Derek comes over, and he tells her the bad news. She breaks down. Stephanie apologizes to Lydia for the way she spoke to her yesterday. Stephanie tells her that her house didn't make. Lydia tells her that she lived on the side of the hill for a long time, and that they've had a lot of storms. This is why she knows how to triage. Lydia can't believe she has to build her house again. Stephanie proposes to find another place, but Lydia tells her that the owners of the few houses on the hill take care of each other. "I'm sure you'd find new friends," Stephanie says. "No one else would have me," Lydia says, and she starts crying. The interns and Maura Brooks are in the intern locker room, cleaning out Heather's locker. They tell her the story that Meredith told them about George, but act as if it were Heather. The mother sees that Shane is crying. "You must have been close," she asks, and she hugs him. April drags Matthew into the hospital's chapel. She says she wants to accept his proposal in private, without pressure. "In fact, I'm proposing to you. I wanna be your wife," she says. He says she needs to think some stuff out. "I did. Okay, yes, it was Jackson and yes, I have feelings for him. He's always gonna be a part of my life, and that gets confusing sometimes, especially when he's pulling babies out of burning busses. I'm not good at this. This is all new to me. I was never that the girl that got picked at the dance. I'm not good at it, and I'm indecisive, because I see eight sides of everything, and that's what you're picking when you pick me, and you may not want that. I thought nobody would ever want that. But I want you. I want to marry you. So will you marry me?" she asks. He takes her in his arms, and they kiss. Callie meets Arizona, who apologizes for what she said the other. Callie tells her that they'll both have Sofia for two days, and they'll continue to switch like that until they can figure out a real schedule. "How long is this gonna go on?" Arizona asks, but Callie doesn't know. Bailey is leaving Ben a message on his voicemail, telling him that something happened with Richard, and that she got involved in it. She says that he's still unconscious, but still alive. She starts crying. The interns are in the ER waiting room, and Jo writes "Trust Fund Brat" on Leah's hand. Derek appears, and Jo tells him that Heather's uncle is with Maura, and Heather's brother is on his way. He thanks them for staying with the mother and he tells them to go home to get some rest. Shane overhears how Alex asks a firefighter to tell the others to stay in his bed, as he keeps hatching up the same guy, but the firefighter says that just sitting around drives them nuts, which is why they continue to go out to rescue victims of the mud slide. As one of the firefighters heads out again Shane asks if he can come with him. "Sure," the firefighter says, and Shane leaves. The interns yell that he's not a firefighter, but after a couple of seconds, Stephanie gets up too. "We have to go. I don't know what the deal is with him and Heather, I don't know if it's their weird competition thing or maybe they were having secret sex in the bathrooms. I don't care what it is, Shane hasn't said a single word since she died, and we're what he has. We're what we have, maybe we get through this program normal, or maybe we end up cranky work-obsessed people who live on the side of a mountain and have no family or children and we only have each other, because no one else can stand us. Get up!" she says, and she, Leah and Jo go outside to an ambulance too. Owen is in the ER, where it's quiet now. Cristina heads outside to go hang out with Zola at Meredith's house. "Is there anything I can do?" he asks, but she just wishes him a good night and leaves. At Meredith's house, Derek tells Cristina and Callie that Zola is asleep, and Callie tells Sofia that it's her turn in five minutes. "To be clear, I'm happy to do the dishes, but there's no universe in which I generate dinner," Cristina says. The doorbell rings, and Cristina opens the door. Arizona is crying and she begs Callie to see Sofia. She just wants to take Sofia out to the front porch for 5 minutes. She promises she won't take Sofia home with her, but Callie doesn't want to give in. Cristina intereferes, and Callie asks if she's going to give in to Arizona's act. "I'm her friend. 5 minutes," Cristina says. She takes Sofia out of Callie's arms, and hands her over to Arizona. As Arizona takes Sofia outside, Callie angrily walks off. Outside on the front porch, Arizona is holding Sofia. "I love you so much. And I miss you every second, cause you're my girl," Arizona tells her daughter. Catherine Avery thinks a second opinion could be a good idea. "Was I or was I not correct?" Bailey asks, and Catherine asks why it makes her feel threatened. Cristina tells Catherine that she's a second opinion, and she agrees with Bailey. Catherine ignores her, and tells Bailey that an unstable Richard still hasn't regained consciousness, which is normal, according to Bailey. She once again mentions getting another opinion. "I will make the decision. You've said what you think, and then you said it again, and I will take that under advisement. He picked you to be his girlfriend, and we're all very happy about that, but he picked me to be his family," Meredith says. "You walked away from that responsibility the second that...," Catherine starts, but Meredith interrupts. "No one said I'd be good at it, and he knew that," Meredith says, as Bailey notices that Richard is opening his eyes. "But he picked me anyway, I'm the family. Please don't get involved," she tells Catherine, as Bailey calls her name. Richard looks at Meredith, who happily greets him, when Richard's voice over says that he was right about this. Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S10 Episodes Cast 10x02MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 10x02CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 10x02AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 10x02MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 10x02RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 10x02CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 10x02OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 10x02ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 10x02AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 10x02JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 10x02JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 10x02ShaneRoss.png|Shane Ross 10x02StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 10x02LeahMurphy.png|Leah Murphy 10x02DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 10x02CatherineAvery.png|Catherine Avery 10x02LydiaAshford.png|Lydia Ashford 10x02HeatherBrooks.png|Heather Brooks 10x02MatthewTaylor.png|Matthew Taylor 10x02BrianSasha.png|Brian and Sasha 10x02MauraBrooks.png|Maura Brooks 10x02FireDeputyChief.png|Deputy Fire Chief 10x02Nate.png|Nate 10x02NurseKathleen.png|Nurse Kathleen 10x02NurseAndrea.png|Nurse Andrea 10x02DerekBaileyShepherd.png|Alex Karev and Derek Bailey Shepherd Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery *Veronica Cartwright as Lydia Ashford *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *Justin Bruening as Matthew Taylor *Heather Hemmens as Sasha *Bobby Campo as Brian Co-Starring *Caryn West as Maura Brooks *Noel Arthur as Deputy Fire Chief *James McAndrew as Nate *Mara Hall as Nurse Kathleen *Jennifer Lauren DiBella as Nurse Andrea Uncredited *Eve & Elle Tanz as Derek Bailey Shepherd Medical Notes Patient *Diagnosis *Doctors: *Treatment: Music BANKS - Before I Ever Met You|"Before I Ever Met You" - Banks Laura Welsh - Cold Front|"Cold Front" - Laura Welsh B.o.B - So Good Official Video|"So Good" - B.o.B. Elliphant "Down On Life" (Official Music Video)|"Down on Life" - Elliphant Rudimental feat Emeli Sande More Than Anything|"More Than Anything" - Rudimental (feat. Emeli Sandé) Lie or Lie Awake (lyric video)|"Lie Or Lie Awake" - Katie Herzig Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by LeAnn Rimes. *This episode scored 9.27 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 10x02-1.jpg 10x02-2.jpg 10x02-3.jpg 10x02-4.jpg 10x02-5.jpg 10x02-6.jpg 10x02-7.jpg 10x02-8.jpg 10x02-10.jpg 10x02-11.jpg 10x02-12.jpg 10x02-13.jpg 10x02-14.jpg 10x02-15.jpg 10x02-17.jpg 10x02-19.jpg 10x02-21.jpg 10x02-22.jpg 10x02-25.jpg 10x02-26.jpg Behind the Scenes 10x02BTS1.jpg 10x02BTS2.jpg 10x02BTS4.jpg 10x02BTS5.jpg 10x02BTS6.jpg 10x02BTS7.jpg 10x02BTS8.jpg 10x02BTS9.jpg 10x02BTS10.jpg 10x02BTS11.jpg 10x02BTS12.jpg Quotes Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S10 Episodes